Fury of a Lion
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Jaune grew up on the streets, living along side others who didn't know the warmth of a home. Where, as a young child, he had an accident with his Aura that changed his appearance, his abilities, and his destiny. A Jaune that was treated like an animal so he is more than willing to let the beast out to play. Aggressive baddass Jaune.


Fury of a Lion

Chapter 1

-Yang-

Sighing she stood in front of the bullhead to go to Beacon, worried about her sister as Ruby was supposed to be here to see her off. Their dad had let Ruby come with her to spend a couple days in Vale before she started her first semester at Beacon, Ruby flying back to Patch for the final week before the next semester at Sanctum started up. "Hey Yang!" a familiar voice called as she turned to see Ruby bouncing over along with a greying man that, after a moment, she recognized as Headmaster Ozpin.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed relieved as she ran over and hugged her sister "Where have you been! When I woke up and didn't find you in the hotel this morning I was worried!"

"Well I went out last night to get some more dust and a magazine at a dust shop a block or two from the hotel and well…" Ruby trailed off with a small blush, looking down sheepishly as she kicked at the dust.

"Ruby." She said in a tone that allowed no argument "What happened?"

"Miss Rose stopped a robbery by Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted men in all of Remnant." Ozpin explained with a proud smile while Ruby just gave her a sheepish smile "And I've offered her early admission into Beacon. Your father has already approved and is over the moon in pride at his two daughters." At that, she joined Ruby in blushing, admittedly less so than her sister but it was still there.

"My baby sister is awesome!" she cheered when the knowledge that Ruby would be joining her at Beacon finally sunk in, her cloaked sister turning red as her signature garment.

"Well you two enjoy your flight. I'm expecting big things from the two of you." Ozpin said with a kind smile, coming across as something like a grandfather "You are two of my three favorite students for this new semester."

"Who's the other one?" she asked curious as Ruby walked onto the bullhead to get them some seats.

"A young man named Jaune." Ozpin said with a smile, "You see you were the best from your year at Sanctum in all physical applications of being a huntress and could more than hold your own at the academics. Your Sister is a prodigy and proven that last night. Jaune on the other hand has had no formal training of any kind but broke every single record for the combat entry test."

"Whoa!" she said wide eyed. The combat test was for those who didn't go to a formal combat school but still wanted to enter Beacon and it wasn't by any means easy.

"Yes. Well enjoy the flight and good luck with your first semester at Beacon Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said with a smile and nod before walking off to a different bullhead. Shaking her head, she walked inside to find Ruby.

-Jaune-

Groaning he stretched as he stepped off the bullhead, hearing the disks in his spine pop from the motion as he took in his first view of Beacon. His action got him some disgusted looked although those were nothing compared to the looks he got from the Faunus hatters due to his features. His hairs were a mixture of black and white making an interesting sight as he moves. That, along with his elongated canines and the black lion ears sticking out of his hair made it clear that he wasn't 'human' so anyone with a grudge against the Faunus had a grudge against him and made sure to show it. Unfortunately, for them he was just as willing to show that he wasn't afraid to fight back when people tried to force him down.

" _ **You're lucky that I can take care of your motion sickness."**_ A voice from inside his head pocks up, sounding amused.

" _ **Not really. You'd have to feel the sensations if I hurled and you hate that feeling even more than I do."**_ He responded mentally, getting an inner grumble in reply as he smirked and hefted his second hand military duffle over his shoulder. He didn't have much to his name, a couple pairs of pants and shirts as well as his school supplies, which Ozpin had supplied for him as a 'scholarship'. He was wearing a faded and slightly torn pair of black jeans, shirt, and combat boots, his right arm showing a tribal dragon tattoo going up to his shoulder and down to his wrist.

" _ **Who'd have thought we'd ever get into Beacon?"**_ the voice in his head, the voice of his childhood friend, asked still in awe of the situation.

" _ **Well it does make sense."**_ He responded to the second soul within his body _**"Our Auras and even our bodies merged after the…incident giving us a truly massive reserve to draw from and with your added control utilizing it is extremely easy."**_

Before the voice of his friend's soul could respond he heard a small explosion and looked over to see a cute girl in black and red being yelled at by a rather rude sounding girl in all white who, after hearing a girl who he could smell was a Faunus, he found out was a Schnee. After a moment, the grouchy Schnee stalked off as did the Faunus girl who he saw was hiding her ears with a bow. Seeing the girl in black and red laying despondently on the ground he walked over and offered her a hand. "Hey, you alright?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"I've been better." She admitted, accepting the hand gratefully, "I'm Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose."

"Jaune," he said with a small smile "no last name. So you're a freshman too?"

"Yeah," Ruby looked proud but also embarrassed "let me guess. You're going to tell me I'm too young to be here as well?"

"Nope." He said, poking her nose with a small grin as she let out a small eep "If you're here it means you earned your place…that or your family was rich enough to buy your admission through bribing different testers but I doubt someone who doesn't seem to think they belong here would have done that option." Ruby looked grateful that he hadn't dismissed her right to be here as she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. Now come on, we'd better get going to Orientation." Ruby said, switching from being despondent to full of happy energy in a second.

"Alright half pint." He said, ruffling her hair with a grin as she let out a protesting groan and tried to swat away his hand.

"Meanie." Ruby pouted before walking down the cobble stone path, "So what sort of weapon do you have?"

"None." He said with a simple shrug as Ruby gave him a look as if he had just said he kicked puppies for fun.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him "How could you live without a weapon?!"

Grabbing the back of her shirt he hefted her up into the air and gave her a deadpan stare, "I grew up on the streets little red." He said emotionlessly as her eyes shot open wide, "I was barely able to get clothing to bring and food to eat up until now. I didn't have money to spend on getting a weapon so I fight using aura and my claws." He showed his claws by having them extend and then retract.

"But…but…" Ruby whimpered, "Weapons are like people but better."

"Ruby you can't compare weapons to a person." He scolded, "Humans are living things. It's alright to like weapons and enjoy making and studying them but never let them have a higher place in your eyes than a human being." Dropping her, he pointed towards a building where he could smell a large group of people, "Orientation is that way. Keep in mind what I told you." His piece said he walked on silently towards the building.

-Yang-

Frowning she looked around over the heads of the other freshman hopefuls, trying to find Ruby. "Maybe leaving her to make friends on her own wasn't the best idea." She muttered before seeing a familiar red cloak as she zoomed over to her little sister. "Hey Rubes, you alright?" she asked concerned when she saw the frown on her sister's face.

"Oh…hey Yang." Ruby said with a thoughtful frown before asking "Yang do…do I treat weapons better than I do people? Am…am I a bad person?"

"What?" she asked shocked, "Who called you a bad person? I'll break em!"

"Nobody said that," Ruby said still despondently, "but I did meet a guy who said I shouldn't see weapons as better than people."

Sighing she pulled her sister into a hug "Ruby, you love weapons and that's perfectly fine but you do sometimes come across as liking weapons more than you do people." When Ruby looked like she was about to cry she continued "But you aren't good with people, you just need to learn how to talk to others. It'll just take some time but I'm sure you can do it. Who was this guy anyway?"

"He said his name was Jaune," Ruby answered as her eyes went wide at the name of the guy Ozpin had said broke the records for the physical tests "he apparently grew up on the streets."

"That would explain it." She muttered, anyone who could survive the streets would have to be tough.

"Explain what?" Ruby asked confused as she sighed and explained what Ozpin had told her about Jaune.


End file.
